


The Pestering Plot

by zonkyhands



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smug Kravitz, Stubborn Taako, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonkyhands/pseuds/zonkyhands
Summary: Kravitz won’t give Taako what he wants until he admits he wants it.(Written for a Tumblr promt)
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Pestering Plot

Taako was in the worst craving mood but nothing in the world would get him to admit it. Nope, nothing at all, he thought, glancing every so often at his husband who was reading a book in bed beside him. Taako wormed his way closer to Kravitz until their legs were entwined and Kravitz had no choice but to put his book down and pay attention to his lover. Phase one complete, Taako thought to himself. 

Kravitz pulled Taako into his arms properly, pressing a kiss to his head and shifting down to get more comfortable. At this point Taako was getting frustrated by the lack of what he needed so he decided to just become a nuisance until he got what he wanted. 

He wrapped an arm around Kravitz’s stomach and gently prodded his side, not enough to get him laughing but enough that he let out a short gasp and tensed up for a moment. Taako waited for Kravitz to relax and write his movement off as a fluke before doing it again, more insistently this time. Kravitz produced the same reaction but this time his hand went down to move Taako’s away from his side. The elf hid a smirk by burying his head in Kravitz’s ribs, and then promptly destroyed his cover by blowing a raspberry on his skin. 

The reaper yelped and squirmed away before quickly recovering and pinning Taako with ease, not that the elf was trying to escape. Taako felt a blush rise to his cheeks and ears as he tried to school his expression to hide his anticipation. He knew the sure fire way to get Kravitz to tickle him was to try to attack him first, but it didn’t seem to be working this time as Kravitz sat back and let go of his arms leaving him still pinned but more mobile than before. 

“Are we really going to keep doing this, love?” Kravitz asked, regarding said love with an amused look. 

Taako pressed his lips together and looked Kravitz straight in the eye, trying to look as dumb as possible to get Kravitz to crack. Unfortunately Kravitz just huffed out a laugh and didn’t move.

“Maybe,” Kravitz continued. “If you ask nicely you might just get what you’re looking for?”

Dammit. His one weakness, called out. Taako did his best to give Kravitz the deadpan look he was known for but was interrupted by a quick poke to his tummy, breaking his concentration. The poke wasn’t nearly enough to sate Taako’s craving but it sure was enough to make him comply.

“Fine.” Taako said, looking to the side in a way he hoped was nonchalant, but from Kravitz’s second huff of laughter he was pretty sure it hadn’t worked. “Kravitz Reaperface McAllister-Taaco. Would you please and thank you… you know, do the thing?” 

Kravitz shook his head when Taako backed out at the last second. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Taako Wizardface McAllister-Taaco. Care to elaborate.”

Taako had had enough. His shoulders slumped and he sighed. “Please tickle me? Is that what you want me to say?”

Kravitz grinned. “Where?”

The blush on Taako’s face deepened. “Um, wherever you want? Uh… ribs, maybe? Little bit of stomach?”

Taako’s ears flicked up in excitement when Kravitz cracked his knuckles and stretched out his hands. 

“Your wish is my command.” he said.

And then he started tickling him mercilessly. 

Taako tried to keep his squirming to a minimum, he really did, but as soon as those warm fingers made contact with his body he couldn’t help it at all. Kravitz went for the tickle spots he knew like the back of his hand, starting with the ones on his lower ribs just above his stomach. Fingers fluttered over sensitive spot after sensitive spot, making Taako clap his hands over his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughter even though this was exactly what he wanted. A hand snuck up to Taako’s ribs and began playing them like a piano, earning a yelp followed by hysterical giggling from Kravitz’s victim. 

Kravitz often ended up tickling Taako for many reasons, his current reason being one of the more common provocatives. He always enjoyed reducing his husband to a giggly puddle via a good wrecking and enjoyed it even more when it was clear that Taako was having just as much fun as he was. The elf’s ears were flicking around in mirth and he was squirming frantically under Kravitz’s touch. Kravitz moved his other hand up to Taako’s ribs and honed in on his very worst tickle spot, his victim nearly shrieking in response. 

“K-Krahav!” Taako squeaked through his giggles.

“Oh, that’s a bad spot isn’t it?” Kravitz teased. “I wonder how much I can tickle you here?”

The teasing was just making the tickling worse, especially when Kravitz started blowing little raspberries all over Taako’s bare stomach. Taako had been driven near tears at this point, squirming around and trying not to hit Kravitz. Kravitz eventually stopped and lay next to Taako again, carding his fingers through his hair.

Taako rolled over to face him. 

“Terrible man.” he said, giving him a soft kiss which Kravitz returned. 

“Satisfied?”

“Oh, shush.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat @zonkyhands on Tumblr!


End file.
